Durian Feat Stroberi
by 31 Sherry's
Summary: Gimana kalo Naruto dari Masashi ketemu Shiho Miyano dari Aoyama? /"Emm, sepertinya pernah dengar, dan wajahmu juga familiar? Apa kau fansku?"/ baca aja sendiri deh... Warn: OOC, Humor, Gaje... RnR Minna...


**Declaimer: Aoyama ft Masashi**

**Pair: Naruto x Shiho**

**Rate: K+**

**Genre: Romance, humor,**

**Warning: OOC, OOC, OOC, abal, sedeng, aneh, dll.**

**Dari pada ribet mending langsung baca aja deh... happy reading...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DURIAN FEAT STROBERI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto. Kalau ada yang menyebut nama itu, apa yang ada dipikiranmu? Pria blonde yang berisik? Ramen? Atau Masashi Kishimoto? Ah, semua benar memang Naruto yang itu. Tapi bukan Uzumaki atau Namikaze, tapi Masami Naruto, Aktor serial Naruto Shippunden.

Sikapnya yang ramah dan ceria menjadikannya artis dengan banyak fans. Dan, ngomong-ngomong soal fans, dia memang saat ini sedang dikejar-kejar fansnya, itulah alasan kenapa dia sekarang bersembunyi disalah satu wahana permainan di island park.

Huft, memang tak salah Sasuke, lawan mainnya diserial Naruto Shippunden menyebutnya Dobe. Dia artis terkenal yang sangat mudah dikenali dengan rambut pirangnya, eh, malah jalan-jalan ketempat seperti ini tanpa penyamaran. Jelaslah setiap orang yang melihat wajah imutnya menguber-uber dia.

"Ahhh... Han..HANTU!" teriak Naruto kenceng banget. Bah, gak main drama gak kehidupan nyata mulutnya sama aja dengan toa masjid, kenceng!

Naruto diam mematung menyadari dimana dia berada. Rumah hantu, itulah nama tempat ini. Lebih parah lagi dia masuk terlalu jauh, jelas aja ada hantu, yah biar boongan Naruto tetap saja takut. Lihat kakinya yang udah kayak jeli, lemes mes mes...

"Baka. Kau menghalangi jalan." Ucap seseorang yang ada dibelakangnya. Naruto menoleh dengan gerakan patah-patah, berharap itu bukan saudaranya kuntilanak atau sejenisnya.

Fuh~ yang ini jelas bukan kuntilanak, dia gadis cantik yang nampaknya blasteran. Gadis itu menaikkan alisnya. Apa ini orang tuli, apa begok? Kenapa gak nepi juga sih?

"Minggir, Baka." Ucapnya dingin setengah malas.

"Ah, i-iya..." Jawab Naruto gugup. Ia segera memiringkan badannya agar gadis bersurai Stroberi itu bisa lewat.

**TAP TAP TAP**

Gadis cantik berambut pendek itu berhenti. Kenapa ia merasa blonde baka yang tadi mengikutinya? Ah, lupakan. Ini area bermain dengan satu jalur, pastilah tujuan mereka sama. Dia, Shiho, gadis cantik tadi kembali berjalan dengan tenang dan sesekali melihat kekiri-kanan, namun lagi-lagi dia berhenti. Alasannya lagi-lagi cowok blonde dibelakangnya. Naruto menarik-narik ujung bajunya, membuatnya membalikkan badan dan memandang geram pada si blonde.

"Apa maumu?" tanyanya penuh nada curiga.

"Ah, ano, tak keeberatankan kita jalan bersama?" jawab Naruto berusaha meniadakan gemetar dinada bicaranya. Gengsi dong dia yang keren gitu ketahuan takut sama rumah hantu.

Shiho menaikkan segaris rambut diatas matanya. Dia bisa melihat raut takut diwajah tan itu. Gadis jenius itu yakin ini pemuda pasti ketakutan, mengingat tadi dia juga sempat teriak-teriak histeris. Tak menjawab si rambut stroberi menampik tangan si rambut duren. Eh? Kayak toko buah? Kikikikkik... Shiho kembali berjalan tak peduli pada orang dibelakangnya yang masih mengikutinya.

_**TAP**_

Sang artis mampu menyamakan langkah dengan gadis disampingnya. Ia berusaha fokus kedepan tak melihat kanan kiri, takut jantungnya tidak kuat.

"_ihihihiihihihiii_"

_**GRAP**_

_**PLAKK!**_

_**Bug!**_

Oh, suara-suara apakah itu tadi? mari kita replay adegan tadi dengan agak slow.

"_ihihihiihihihiii_" suara itu terdengar dari depan. Suara dengan gaung kas elektronik itu keluar bersamaan dengan sosok putih yang terbang keatas kepala Naruto.

_**GRAP **_

Sebagai seorang pemain serial TV berlatar ninja Naruto tentu punya reflek yang cukup bagus. Sayang itu reflek yang salah, bukannya melempar sosok yang melayang itu dengan suriken atau rasengan ia malah memeluk tubuh disampingnya, menenggelamkan kepalanya kemana saja asal tidak melihat hal mengerikan itu.

_**PLAKK!**_

Shiho yang merasa menjadi korban pelecehan langsung menggampar pelaku sekuat tenaga. Dan selamat Shiho, pelaku a.k.a Naruto melayang dan membentur benda di belakangnya.

_**Bug!**_

Oh, begitu ya kejadiannya? Play kembali dengan normal.

Naruto membeku, ia yang baru saja mendapat hadiah tamparan merasa kini memeluk sesuatu. Sesuatu yang ia yakini bukan hal yang bisa dikatakan bagus. Bukan sama sekali, karena itu adalah,

"KUNTILANAK!" kencueng banget teriaknya dan kembali menjadi pelaku tindakan pelecehan, memeluk Shiho lagi dan kembali mendapat tamparan keras. Menderita banget lu Nar di fict ini.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan dengan wajah merah yang pasti udah reader tahu apa sebabnya. Berjalan disamping gadis tega nan sadis itu. Untung aja tu gadis merasa kasihan jadi dia mau maafin Naruto. bisa tu si blonde agak lega karena setelah jujur menceritakan apa, kenapa, dan siapa yang membuatnya masuk ke tempat yang naudzumindalik ngeri ini.

"Err.. Nona, siapa namamu?" tanya Naruto memecah ketegangan. Siapa tahu dengan ngobrol suara-suara jahanam yang ngebuat dia bakal matu muda itu ternetralisir.

"Shiho," jawabnya singkat, jelas tanpa embel-embel marga.

"Emm, sepertinya pernah dengar, dan wajahmu juga familiar? Apa kau fansku?"dengan kepedean setingkat dewa dan kegoblokan serendah ikan mas Naruto bertanya. Ck,ck... Emang dasar!

Gadis itu menahan diri agar tidak mengampar artis sok keren disampingnya. Naruto emang keren kok, Shiho aja yang selera kerennya aneh #plak

"Bukan ya? Hehehehee..." tambah Naruto menyadari wajah datar sang nona berubah kesel.

"Tapi sungguh, aku seperti pernah melihatmu..."

"Kakak!" Naruto mencari-cari sumber suara, didapatinya seorang gadis kecil mirip dengan nona disebelahnya.

"Kakak lama sekali!" Ujar gadis kecil itu seraya mendekat pada seseorang yang dipanggilnya kakak.

"Ada masalah sedikit." Uacap Shiho datar.

"Ketemu tas-eh? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" ucap Shiho versi kecil terpotong saat melihat seseorang di samping Kakaknya.

"Eh? Kau Ai-chan kan? Artis cilik itu?" tanggap Naruto. Oh, saling kenal toh? Hmm, hmm... Jadi sesama artis?

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Shiho pada adiknya.

"Tentu, diakan Artis bego kampungan, yang jatuh dari panggung saat memenangkan penghargaan 'aktor ngetop' itu," Jawab Ai dengan agak mendecih.

Aktor bego?

_**TWITCT**_

Kampungan?

_**TWITCT TWITCH**_

"Apa maksud hah! Kau anak kecil tidak sopan!" ledak Naru dengan tiga garis perempatan didahinya. Benar-benar keterlaluan. Kalau bukan anak kecil dan cewek pula, udah Naruto serang pake segala jurus nih bocah.

"Ternyata bener berita itu?" ucap Ai santai. Berita apaan lagi maksudnya?

"Berita apa?" Tanya si beg-eh, Naruto masih agak kesel dengan mata memincing tajam.

"Kau memakan Toa masjid biar suaramu lebih keras dari manusia." Ucapnya sarkatis. Duh, berita dari mana juga tuh? Abal banget. Ck,ck,ck...

"Udah!" perintah Shiho agak sedikit meninggikan suara. Gak akan selesai-selesai berdebatan tu dua bocah bersifat childish kalau gak diintruksi. Lihat aja Naruto udah ingin ngebales lagi.

Dengan langkah cepat Naruto mengikuti Shiho. Gak mau ah dia ditinggal sama replika setan-setan itu. mending ngelihat replika Shiho yang bersifat setan deh. What, Ai-chan yang lo maksud Nar? Parah!

"Kenapa Kakak bisa bersamanya?" Tanya Ai, masih sambil berjalan. Shiho melirik bocah berkulit tan disampingnya. Raut wajahnya yang kaku membuatnya ketara banget kalau lagi takut, buat ilfeel. Shiho menggidikkan bahunya sebagai jawaban. Malas ah nyeritain nih pirang pengecut.

"Heh! Pirang, kenapa kau bisa bersama kakakku? Jangan bilang kau sudah tobat dan jadi straigh?" Nada bicara Ai tedengar bosan. Ia memandang malas pemuda itu.

"Maksudmu tobat apa bocah? Aku dari dulu memang straigh tahu!" sungguh, Naruto baru merasakan kalau gosip-gosip murahan itu lebih nyelkit jika keluar dari mulut seorang bocah dari pada fansgirlnya.

Ai mendengus geli. Dia itu sering baca majalah, jadi membaca gosip tentang artis tenar itu bukan hanya sekali-dua kali. Apa lagi berita pasangan Yaoi yang selama tiga pekan mangkring di majalah langganannya.

"Lalu Sas-

"Diamlah Ai." Uajar Shiho. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa adiknya yang cerewet itu bisa berakting stoic dengan sempurna di salah satu serial terkenal.

"Dan kau, apa kau juga akan terus mengikutiku? Sebentar lagi kita akan mencapai pintu keluar."

Naruto hanya nyengir lebar sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Membuat Ai berasumsi itu blonde peternak kutu.

"Hehe, itu aku akan keluar bareng kalian..."

Shiho hanya mendengus malas lalu kembali berjalan. Tak lama rombongan arti itu mencapai pintu. Si blonde celingukan melihat keadaan sekitar. Wah aman, fansnya udah pada ilang.

"Terimakasih ya Shiho..."

**oOoOo**

"Kakak!" teriak Ai dengan suara setara sama Naruto.

"Hm?" jawab Shiho yang baru keluar dari dapur.

"Lihat ini!" Ai menyerahkan sebuah majalah pada sang Kakak.

Shiho hanya mendengus malas lalu menerima benda itu. keningnya mengernyit saat melihat judul dan gambar yang tertera. Heh, jangan bilang wahana rumah hantu itu ada sisi Tvnya. Kurang ajar banget itu pemilik taman ria, masak fotonya yang lagi dipeluk artis begok tempo hari dijual sama media.

Shiho melempar majalah itu lagi pada adiknya. ia tidak punya waktu meladeni hal konyol. Lagi pula baguslah ada kabar begitu, jadi gosip tentang kedekatannya dengan Shinichi bisa hilang. Dia kan cukup repot menghadapi ShinRan FC.

Ai hanya menatap bengong tingkah Kakaknya. Wuih, emang cewek satu ini cool abis, masak berita begitu gak ngaruh sih. Beneran gak cocok sama cowok slabrak macam Naruto.

Ting Tong Ting Tong...

"Iya sebentar..." teriak Ai lalu berjalan ke pintu untuk membukanya.

"Ngapain kau?" wajah putih bocah itu langsung syok melihat siapa tamu yang datang. Itu cowok begok yang kemarin. Dari mana artis karbitan ini tahu rumahnya, dan lagi mau ngapain bawa bunga segala? Jangan bilang...

"Sudah."

Hendak Naruto berteriak membalas sapaan gak sopan itu tapi Shiho sudah menghentikannya.

"Aku keluar sebentar, kau jaga rumah." Tambahnya lagi sambil melewati Ai yang masih diam bingung.

Tidak! Jangan bilang Kakaknya beneran pacaran sama itu blonde. Lagian dari mana dua orang itu saling berkomunikasi, kenapa tiba-tiba udah kencan?

.

.

.

Naruto membukakan pintu mobilnya dengan sopan untuk gadis cantik itu. lalu dirinya ikut masuk dan mulai menjalankan mobil. Sesekali matanya melirik sang gadis, mencoba mencari bahan obrolan.

"Aku gak nyangka kita satu gedung apartemen... hehe, kemarin waktu bertemu di lobi aku beneran terkejut."

"Hm, itu karena aku baru pindah kemarin." Jawab Shiho datar tanpa melihat pemuda itu.

"Oh begitu... Hehe, terima kasih kau mau menerima tawaranku..."

"Aku suka ditraktir." Tanggapnya lagi pendek.

Naruto hanya bisa tertawa mendengar jawaban itu. sungguh gadis yang menarik, tidak berpura-pura dan cantik lagi. Ah, apa Naruto tembak saja ya? Diakan lagi jomblo, lagian lumayan buat ngilangin gosip kegayannya. Tapi apa iya nona secantik ini mau?

"Apa kau benar gay?" tanya Shiho tiba-tiba.

"Bukan! jangan percaya sama adikmu itu." si pirang langsung berteriak kesal. Ini nih, baru aja ngerencanain buat nembak, tapi Tuhan undah menunjukkan rintangan.

"Hm, mau kerja sama denganku?"

"Eh?" Naruto memandang bingung gadis itu. perlahan mobilnya di hentikan dan menepi di pinggir jalan.

Ia memandang gadis itu ragu-ragu sebelum mempertanyakan tawaran tadi. kalau dia gak salah feeling sih ini cewek juga ada masalah sama gosip, mungkin saja dia berpikiran sama dengan Naruto.

"Kerja sama dalam hal apa?"

"Menghilangkan gosip. Aku malas dibushing penggemar couple idaman diserial yang aku bintangi."

Bibir tan itu langsung tersenyum lebar. Tentu saja dia sangat mau, dia kan juga udah enek sama gosip yang menerpa dirinya.

"Shiho~" serunya sambil memeluk gadis itu.

Ah, dream come true~ senengnya ada cewek cakep yang mau dia pacarin, biar toh boongan tapi itu bisa menepis gosip-gosip keabnormalannya. Shiho sepertinya emang datang untuk selalu menyelamatkan hidupnya yang malang.

_**PLAK!**_

Atau untuk mengampar dirinya yang kurang ajar.

**The End!**

*AUTHOR NO COMENT! Reader aja deh yang komen...^^v

Thanks and Sorry, jaa...

By: _31 Sherry's_


End file.
